ohga_shrugsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mega Man
Mega Man is a series of video games published by Capcom. The series is renowned for being one of gaming's classic franchises, and is notable for being led by much of the series's original staff to the current day. History The original 1987 Mega Man was one of Capcom's earlier games developed specifically for the console market, rather than for arcades. The game had a staff of young talent, including Keiji Inafune, who would latter be regarded as the father of the series due to his constant role in development. The original game was a modest hit, and led the way to a more successful second entry the next year, which guaranteed the series a long life. In total, six of the main-series Mega Man games were made for the NES. As the SNES became more prominent, the Mega Man series began to split. Although there would be a seventh entry for the console, the SNES was dominated by the X'' spinoff trilogy of games, featuring a new story set in the future of the original series. In total, three ''X games were made for the SNES and two were made for the Saturn, before Inafune's request to end the series was respected by Capcom. Meanwhile, the Mega Man series spread to the Game Boy. Five Mega Man games, denoted by Roman numerals, were released from 1991 to 1994, with moderate success. The X'' games were eventually followed by the two ''Xtreme games for the Game Boy Color in 2000 and 2001. After the end of the X'' series, the ''Mega Man franchise became less and less imprtant for Capcom, especially after other series became more prominent. However, games like the Zero and Battle Network series kept the series alive and successful on the Game Boy Advance. Mega Man had something of a renaissance starting in 2008, with the release of Mega Man 9 for downloadable services. It was seen as a major part of the retro revival of the times, and was extremely well received. Mega Man 10 was slightly less sucessful two years later, in 2010, but still well-received. Currently, there are two Mega Man games in development under Capcom. The first, named Mega Man: Gunbolt, is an interquel between the classic and X'' series of games. It features a lightning-powered cyborg that is fighting a corporation made from the remnants of Dr. Wily's empire. It is due for release in the 3DS eShop later in 2014. The other game in development, ''Mighty Mega Man, is a reboot for the franchise. It pits a new incarnation of Mega Man against a new group of enemies, and is meant to be a reimagining of the series. It is due for release in 2015 for a variety of platforms. In Other Media Mega Man characters have appeared in a variety of other games and media. Most notable are the vs. Capcom series, where Mega Man characters are regular fighters, and the upcoming Super Smash Bros. game, which is made in cooperation with Capcom. There have also been a few cartoons to star incarnations of Mega Man, as well as an ongoing comic book series from Archie Comics. Category:Capcom Category:Video Games